Shattered Pieces
by nerdyfangirlxox
Summary: Nina is back, and KT feels like a third wheel. It's not fair; Nina is perfect. KT is not. But as a new mystery unravels, they must all put their differences aside and work together to try and solve it. But Sibuna will never be the same; can anyone fix the shattered pieces that KT, and others, have become? Or is Sibuna over for good? Rated T for swearing, Kabian, Peddie, Nalfie.
1. Chapter 1

**What if the gang had another two years at Anubis house? AU Series 4. 8D Hope you enjoy it!**

KT got out of the taxi, grinning all over her face. She'd been staying with her aunt in London for the summer, but she was still glad to be back at this school. All the adventure from last year had been…the best thing ever. She grabbed her bags and started walking towards Anubis house.

"KT!" a voice called.

A voice that she had missed dearly.

"Fabian!" she turned to face him, dropping her bags. He dropped his too and she ran at him, hugging him tightly. He spun her round a couple of times.

"I missed you." Fabian said, grinning as he set her down.

"I missed you too!" KT exclaimed, picking up her bags. He picked up his too and they began walking together. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I went to see Nina in America." Fabian told her.

KT bit her lip. "Oh, right. Cool."

She had to admit, she was jealous of Nina. Because she had been here first, she was American, and she was beautiful (she'd seen pictures). Plus, everyone had loved her. KT felt like she was just…meaningless, compared to Nina.

"FABIAN!" an American voice called.

Oh no. No no no no no.

KT turned, and so did Fabian. There, running towards them, was Nina Martin.

KT felt angry. Nina was much prettier in person and she threw her arms around Fabian in the same way that KT had, except she kept kissing his cheek and squealing.

"I'm gonna head to the house." KT said quickly, and with that, she turned and walked fast away from Fabian and Nina. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. Not only would she not be able to tell Fabian her feelings for him, but she'd also be a third wheel now that Nina was back. Would she even be allowed in Sibuna anymore?

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she headed towards Anubis house, and she felt her shoulders shaking. She entered Anubis house quickly, dropping her bags and letting a sob escape her.

"Hey!" Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Alfie came out.

Their smiles faded when they saw what a state KT was in.

"What's wrong?!" Patricia asked.

And, as if on cue, Nina and Fabian came in. KT grabbed her bags and ran upstairs, a sob leaving her mouth before she could stop it. She got to her room, dumped her stuff on the floor beside her cupboard, and then she slammed the bedroom door forcefully and threw herself onto her bed, crying softly into her pillow.

She heard her door open, but didn't bother doing anything. She felt someone sit on her bed and moved her head to see who it was. It was Patricia.

"Go ahead, tell me how I'm not welcome in Sibuna anymore, and that I need to move away so that Nina can take her place back from me, and…"

"Woah, KT." Patricia cut her off. "First of all, there's no way I'm letting you leave Sibuna. Secondly, I like having you here at Anubis house. Look…I know Nina makes it seem like you're only a third wheel. But that isn't true. You're brilliant."

KT sniffed and sat up next to Patricia. "Really?"

"Really." Patricia agreed. "And, between you and me, I get along with you better than I did with Nina. Now, c'mon, come eat dinner with us."

KT nodded and got up, grabbing some tissues to wipe her face and her eyes. She cleaned up, re-did her makeup and then went downstairs with Patricia.

"KT!" Alfie greeted happily.

"You okay?" Eddie asked, as KT and Patricia entered.

"Yeah." KT replied. She glanced at where she usually sat and, unsurprisingly, Nina was sitting there, chatting and laughing with Fabian.

Fabian looked up when KT entered. "KT, are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

"Fine." KT lied, and she walked down the table and sat alone, at the end, away from Fabian. She ended up with Mara and Joy on either side of her, but she couldn't eat. Seeing Nina fitting in so well again…it made KT sad. She sat, prodding at her food, before giving up and letting Alfie have it.

"Are you alright, love?" Trudy asked, placing a hand on KT's shoulder. "You're awfully quiet, and you haven't eaten a single thing."

Everyone turned to look at KT, everyone except Nina concerned. She just looked confused.

KT was about to answer when Victor walked in.

"KT, you will be moving into the spare room down the hall, and Nina will be moving into your room." He informed her. "Your stuff has already been put there."

KT felt anger boiling up inside her, and she saw Patricia looking worried as Victor left.

"KT?" Trudy gave KT's shoulder a squeeze.

KT stood up, sending her chair clattering back, making everyone jump and stare at her. "Oh, of course Trudy, I'm absolutely fine! I'm fine with becoming the third wheel again because your precious Nina is back!" she yelled. "Well, I don't care! You can all fuss over her and forget about me because I don't need you!" she stormed out at that, ran upstairs, walked to her new room and closed the door. She was delighted to see that there had been a key left in the door, so she locked it. That prevented anybody intruding. She slid down the door into a sitting position, closing her eyes and letting tears run down her cheeks.

Someone knocked on her door and tried to open it, but because it was locked (and KT was leaning against it), that failed.

"KT." Fabian's voice said. She knew he wasn't alone, she could tell by the scuffles she could hear behind him. "Open the door."

"Go away." KT snapped. "I said I don't need any of you."

"KT, you're not a third wheel." Eddie said.

"You would say that." KT replied bitterly.

"I didn't mean to intrude!" Nina said.

"Oh great, you brought her along to have a good laugh at me as well! Leave me alone, all of you!" KT yelled, and she got into bed, tears pouring down her cheeks, and fell asleep.

**Poor KT! ;.; Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

When KT came down for school the next morning, people were surprised to see she was wearing a very short skirt, cool tights, black boots and her hair had been straightened. She was wearing more makeup than she ever had and she had a bored expression on.

The others stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You look lovely, KT." Trudy said hesitantly. "But I like your hair better curly."

KT shrugged. "Oh well. It was childish." She replied, leaning over and grabbing an apple.

"I think you look nice." Nina offered.

"Thanks, but I don't really care. I'm no third wheel, so your opinion really doesn't matter to me." KT said, and with that she left, biting into her apple.

"That was rude." Nina said.

"Well, what do you expect?" Patricia said, getting up. "You just barging back in like that made her think she was worthless." She grabbed her bag and left for school, trying to catch up with KT.

"Hey, Patricia." KT said, as Patricia caught up.

"You alright?" Patricia asked.

"Kinda."

"Fabian's worried about you." Patricia said. "He wouldn't sleep last night, according to Eddie, and he kept saying how angry he was at himself for hurting you."

"It's not his fault." KT whispered. "It's Nina. It's mine, really, for thinking I was anything more than a replacement."

"KT, you aren't a replacement. You belong here just as much as Nina does." Patricia said.

/

"KT!" Fabian said, catching up with her. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, I guess." KT shrugged.

Fabian dragged her into an abandoned classroom and closed the door.

"You're not a third wheel." He said. "You're so, so special. You belong here."

"Nina's perfect." KT said simply.

"So are you." Fabian argued.

"That's not true, Fabian." KT responded.

"It is to me." Fabian replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you're perfect."

"Not as perfect as Nina."

"More perfect than Nina."

"That's just silly."

"KT, you're beautiful and special and perfect in every way."

"Don't lie."

The argument/debate was cut off by Fabian slamming his lips against KT's with a surprising force. She kissed back hungrily, throwing her arms around his neck. Suddenly she was sitting on a table, her legs wrapped around his waist, and they were attempting to remove each other's clothes.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Mr. Sweet yelled, causing them to jump apart.

KT jumped down from the table sheepishly, doing up the buttons on her blouse that Fabian had undone. He fixed his hair and did up his buttons too.

"OUT!" Mr. Sweet shouted, and the two scampered outside, giggling, with slightly ruffled hair and bruised lips.

"Catch you later." KT said, smirking.

"And we'll continue that." Fabian said, pointing at her and walking to class as the bell rang.

/

"Mr. Sweet caught you making out with Fabian?!" Patricia burst out laughing as she and KT gathered their things.

"Yeah! We had ruffled hair, bruised lips and buttons undone from our shirts." KT giggled.

"That's insane!" Patricia said, as they walked out together. "He caught me and Eddie at it once. It was so awkward."

"Even worse, cos Eddie's his son!" KT laughed.

Patricia froze just outside of the classroom, staring ahead. "Oh no."

KT followed her gaze and what she saw made her heart shatter.

Nina had Fabian up against the lockers and she was practically sticking her tongue down his throat, just as KT and Fabian had been earlier.

KT's smile died on her lips and hurt ran through her like blood. She began to shake, tears welling in her eyes.

Nina pulled away and waved at KT, smirking. Fabian was attempting to move Nina away from him, but KT had already seen red. She stalked towards Nina and threw the American girl back against the lockers, digging her nails into Nina's arms as she pinned her. Nina threw KT back and slapped her, and KT shrieked and punched Nina, hard.

"No!" Fabian yelled, but it was far too late.

KT and Nina were so busy fighting, they didn't notice Mr. Sweet and Victor approaching.

"Stop that, NOW!" Victor yelled.

KT was taken off guard, but Nina didn't hear him. She pushed KT hard, and the latter stumbled back. Nina ran forward and pushed her again, way more roughly than anyone knew she could.

KT slipped and fell, smacking her head on the wall.

"KT!" Patricia appeared beside her, along with Eddie, Mara, Joy and Jerome, but they were all blurry.

"KT, are you oka…"

But their voices faded and KT blacked out.

/

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was on the Anubis couch. She moved the bag of frozen peas from her forehead, and winced when she felt the bump there. She sat up, looking around. She spotted Jerome and Joy at the dinner table, and they got up instantly, going towards her.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Mmhmm. Fine. Where is everyone?" KT asked.

"All in their rooms. Victor sent us all to our rooms, but then went out. Jerome and I snuck out to talk, and kind of keep an eye on you." Joy explained.

"I suppose I got blamed for everything?" KT asked bitterly.

"Nope, actually." Jerome grinned. "Nina got blamed for most of it, because everyone else in Anubis backed you up and said she provoked you. Even Fabian."

"Fabian?" KT sighed. "He'll hate me."

"No, he doesn't. He got so mad at Nina…after he'd finished washing his mouth." Joy laughed. "He's in his room, alone. You should go see him."

"But…"

"Don't be scared." Joy said.

"He wants to talk to you." Jerome added.

KT nodded, put the bag of frozen peas down and exited, slowly walking towards Fabian's room. She hesitated before knocking.

"Unless it's KT, go away." Fabian said, from inside.

KT smiled and opened the door, stepping in. When the door shut, he looked up. She noticed instantly that he'd been crying.

"Oh, Fabes…" KT whispered softly. She walked over and sat on his bed, holding his hand tightly in hers. "Why have you been crying?"

"Because. Nina made me think I lost you." Fabian said.

"You'll never lose me, Fabes." KT said. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

"KT…I really like you. As more than friends. So…would you be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked.

"Of course." KT grinned, and she kissed him.

**I know this has all happened too fast! Trust me, it's part of the storyline. :) **


End file.
